Alvin and the chipmunks tickle fight (CONTINUED BY ME)
by finishingitup67
Summary: So this person made this story and never finished it. So I decided to take it upon myself to finish it for him since I feel he has stopped updating.
1. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! So I decided to write this story (well kinda write it) to add onto a story that hasn't been update since March 2012. The story is of the Alvin and the Chipmunks tickle fight. The story is, of course, the Chipmunks and Chipettes having a tickle fight. The author stopped at Chapter 6 and this person said they planned to update soon but it's been a year and they haven't and I'm a little upset over that. So if you wanna continue the story, read this. But if you're new to all of this and have no idea what I'm talking about, read the original story before you read this. Here's the link to what the author left of it:**

**(insert link here)**

**So until he or she updates again, I'm gonna finish off this story. And maybe write a few other stories. Everything will stay CGI and have no curse words (I don't do that) So without further ado, here's Alvin and the Chipmunks tickle fight CHAPTER 7! I don't own the original story. I'm just adding onto it because the author never finished it. **

And then they moved on to Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin, Brittany and Jeanette pinned Theodore and Eleanor to the floor and wriggled their fingers all over them. Alvin tickled Theodore's sides, Brittany tickled underneath Eleanor's arms and Jeanette tickled Eleanor's feet.

Simon lay on the floor still exhausted. He breathed heavily after the tickle torture he had. He felt like falling asleep but he heard laughter he hadn't heard yet and wanted to know who it was. He slowly got up and saw everyone tickling Theodore and Eleanor. Simon joined in tickling Theodore's feet.

"Please stop!" Eleanor yelled trying to escape from everyone tickling her and Theodore. "Why?" Alvin asked. "So you can just leave? We're not letting you out like that!" Theodore tried to respond with something smart but was unable to from being tickled so much.

Theodore managed to let himself free and hide under the sheets on his bed. Alvin and Simon fled after him. They tried to pull the covers off of Theodore. "Stop! Don't!" Theodore yelled. Alvin and Simon stopped. They turned to the girls who were still tickling Eleanor.

"Will one of you two help us uncover Theodore?" Alvin asked. Brittany and Jeanette looked at each other. "You can. I'll keep tickling Eleanor." Jeanette said. Eleanor then tried to sit herself up but to no avail. "NO! JEANETTE PLEASE!" she begged. But Jeanette tickled her anyways. Jeanette tickled all over Eleanor's stomach and sides and even her chest. Eleanor couldn't move. All she could do was giggle uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Alvin, Simon and Brittany tried pulling the covers off of Theodore. After a few failed attempts, they finally uncovered Theodore. Theodore was trapped. He had nowhere to run or hide.

Alvin picked Theodore up and pinned him against his bed. He tickled his armpits while Brittany and Simon tickled his feet. Theodore tried to fight them off but failed. All he could do was laugh at the tingly feeling he had from everyone wriggling their fingers all over him. He tried to reach for Eleanor who was still being tickled by Jeanette but Alvin reached under his arm and aggressively tickled him to the point where Theodore's laugh got silent.

Theodore struggled to breathe. He finally did and let out a loud laugh. Finally, everyone stopped tickling Theodore and Eleanor. Theodore and Eleanor ran to each other and hugged slightly giggling from being tickled. Alvin ran to their bedroom door and closed it quietly. He then locked the door. He ran back to everyone else. He grinned widely.

"So how about we all play a little game?" Alvin asked still grinning. "A tickle torture-truth or dare kinda game but without the dares" Brittany's eyes widened. "Wow! Alvin actually doesn't want to do any dares. That's odd." "Here's how this works. Someone will ask you a question that they already know the answer to. If they know they're lying, they tickle torture them. If you don't answer in 10 seconds, you're tickle tortured." Simon and Jeanette got nervous. "Okay. Who starts off?" Eleanor asked. "I will because I just came up with the idea." Alvin said. He looked around and pointed to…


	2. Chapter 8

He looked around and pointed to Simon. Alvin smiled evilly.

"Simon, do you like Jeanette?" Simon froze. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Like, love Jeanette. Do you love Jeanette?" Simon didn't know how to respond. He did love her but what would everyone else think? Does Alvin know? So many questions raced through Simon's head he lost track of time. His ten seconds were already up.

"Time's up, Simon!" Alvin yelled. "You do love her." "Huh? How do you know?" Simon asked angrily. "I saw you two kiss when you were tickling each other. And don't deny that you didn't because Brittany saw it, too." Alvin said. Brittany nodded her head. Simon, initially embarrassed, faced Jeanette. "We did. And I truly love you. I have since I first lay eyes on you. I thought about you every day and I still do." Simon confessed. Jeanette didn't hesitate. She grabbed Simon's head and leaned it to hers and kissed Simon on the lips. Everyone gasped. "Awwwwwww!" Eleanor cried out. "That's cute."

Simon didn't want to stop kissing Jeanette. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Jeanette. Jeanette did the same with Simon. Then, their lips separated. Simon whispered in Jeanette's ear. "I love you." Jeanette smiled trying to hold in her laughter from how much the whisper tickled her ear. She then whispered in Simon's ear. "I love you too."

Alvin then walked up to Simon. "It was clearly obvious. But since you didn't answer in time, I'm gonna have everyone tickle you again!" "NO! ALVIN WHY!?" Simon whined. Alvin didn't answer. Everyone tackled him to floor and tickled him all over again like they did the first time. Simon tried holding in his laughter but it made laugh even louder than he was going to. He was being tickled under his arms, on his sides and stomach, and his hands and feet.

Simon's tickle torture went on for 30 minutes. Everyone stopped tickling Simon. Simon was worn out again. Everyone backed up except Jeanette. She lifted Simon's head slightly. "You look adorable when you get tickled." Jeanette said. Simon blushed and it made Jeanette giggle. "Whose turn is it now?" Jeanette asked.


	3. Bad News and Good News

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying me continuing this story the author left. Unfortunately, I was told some time ago that I can't do such an action because I could get reported for this unless I have proof of the author's permission to do this. So, I won't be continuing this story until I get a response from him. Or if he takes too long, then maybe I'll continue. Very sorry to say this. :(**

**I will however attempt to create a story of my own similar to the story I am continuing for the author. The first chapter should be out soon. I know that's not as good as seeing the story that you were originally suppose to see, but this is just a little substitute for when I'm waiting for a response (hopefully) If anyone knows how to get in contact with whoever made the original story, please let him know about this story and ask him if I can continue finishing it for him/her.**

**I will leave the other 2 chapters up for y'all. Until next time, I will create another story very, very similar to this one. Until then, see you guys later**


	4. I have returned

**Well it's been quite a while and I still didn't recieve a message from the original owner of this story. I also took down that sotry I said I was gonna write as a substitute, but it wasn't working out for me. But, I think I'm ready to come back. The next chapter of this continued story should be up tonight if not tomorrow. So I'll see you then :)**


	5. Chapter 9

"It's Brittany's turn." Alvin said. "Wait. When do I go?" Theodore asked. "The order goes like this: Me, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor" Alvin said. Brittany looked around and pointed to Eleanor. "Have you ever used my nail polish?" Eleanor didn't know how to respond. She didn't know what to say. She hasn't used Brittany's nail polish but what if she thinks she's lying? "N-no…" Eleanor stammered. "You're right." Brittany said. Eleanor sighed in relief.

Then it became Simon's turn. He thought up an idea to get back at Alvin. He pointed at Alvin. "Do you like Brittany?"


End file.
